Zero and the Teen Titans' Teamup
by Windrises
Summary: Zero hires the Teen Titans to help him save superheroes from Prince Schneizel.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise and Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. and was created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani.

Prince Schneizel was in his palace. Suddenly Bismarck walked in with several tubs of magic. Prince Schneizel had an excited smile on his face while saying "It seems like you got the magic."

Bismarck replied "Calm down fancy boy. My boss needs to have a word with you first."

Emperor Charles appeared on Schneizel's monitor screen. Schneizel said "Greetings Emperor. Thank you for getting me the magic. It's the best birthday present that you've ever gotten me."

Emperor Charles replied "It cost a lot of money to make the type of technology that can take wizards' magic."

Schneizel asked "Where did the magic come from?"

Charles said "There's a far away place called the Justice League of America. It's full of some of the world's most powerful wizards. I had Bismarck and the other Knights of the Round steal magic from various wizards."

Schneizel replied "I'm truly thankful for this present. I have lots of plans for it."

Charles had a intimidating look on his face while saying "This is the most dangerous type of power that you've ever had so use it well."

Schneizel replied "I'll do that."

The next day Zero got a report about Schneizel getting the magic. Zero said "This is the worst news that we've gotten in a long time. The prince is more powerful than ever."

Kaname Ohgi asked "What do you want us to do this time Zero?"

Zero said "I'm sorry sidekicks, but this mission is too dangerous for you. I'm going to have to get help from people that have the same type of magical powers that the prince got. I'm going to visit the city."

Zero used his geass on an airplane pilot to get a ride to the Teen Titans' city. A few days later Zero arrived at the city where the tower is. Zero looked around and said "This place is really old fashioned looking. I guess that makes sense since magic is an ancient thing. However magic is awesome."

Zero entered the Teen Titans' tower. Zero looked around and saw various people that have magical powers. Zero said "Greetings superheroes. I'm Zero, the world's coolest superhero. I need the help of various wizards on a very important mission."

Raven overheard Zero and asked "What's going on?"

Zero said "One of the world's most dangerous villains, Prince Schneizel stole magical powers from your fellow wizards. I need the help of other wizards to stop his evil plans."

Raven replied "I'll help you Zero."

Beast Boy nervously said "Hold on there Raven."

Raven sighed and asked "What's wrong?"

Cyborg said "We don't know him. He could be evil. I've heard lots of bad stuff about him on the news."

Raven replied "Well I've heard great things about him on the channel I've been watching."

Robin sighed and said "That's because he's friends with a broadcaster."

Raven said "Our fellow Teen Titans lost their magic powers. Zero's giving us a chance to save their magic. We can't waste time arguing about wether or not Zero's a good person."

Starfire replied "We must help Zero."

Zero secretly had a gleeful look on his face about how easily he got the Teen Titans to help him. He said "Your help is appreciated. We can't waste anymore time here."

Raven asked "Where are we going?"

Zero said "To Britannia. We're going to break into the prince's palace. I'm hoping that you four have enough powers to stop him."

Raven nervously replied "I'm not really the best at the magic stuff. I'm still learning about various stuff."

Zero said "That's not what's most important. Before knowing any details you agreed to fight. I need that type of dedication and bravery to win this fight."

Raven smiled and said "Thank you Zero."

Zero replied "No need for thanking me. You're the heroic one."

Raven said "Thank you very much Zero." Raven slipped. She almost fell to the ground, but Zero grabbed her by the hand. He helped her stand up. She blushed a little while Zero secretly had a big smile on his face. Raven said "I'm sorry about that. I'm more clumsy than charming."

Zero replied "You're very charming."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out and said "That's enough sweet talk. Lets get to the fight."

Zero replied "I have an airplane pilot that's ready to take us to the palace. It'll take a few days."

Robin was upset about having to waste so long. He said "This is going to be super boring."

Zero felt a little frustrated about Robin. He said "Lay off the complaints."

Zero and the Teen Titans went into the airplane. The pilot started flying the plane. Zero said "Since I don't know you four people that well you should tell me about your powers."

Robin replied "I'm the leader and I have high quality fighting skills as well as a very dangerous staff."

Beast Boy proudly said "I have fire powers."

Zero secretly looked smug underneath his mask while saying "It seems like your most useful talent is being the team's goofball." Beast Boy shook his fist at Zero.

Starfire said "I have ice powers."

Zero replied "Sounds like a less cool version of Mr. Freeze."

Raven struggled to explain her powers. She said "It's hard to describe the details, but I have magical keys and I help out with various stuff."

Zero replied "It sounds like you're the most important of all."

Robin angrily said "Hold on there you numberless fool. I can set thousands of things on fire. It's silly to think Raven is more useful than I am."

Starfire replied "My ice powers are more useful. If you ever set anything on fire I could use my ice powers to stop the fires." Robin and Starfire argued with each other.

Raven was getting sick of Robin and Starfire's petty argument. While looking intimidating she said "You goofballs need to knock off this behavior. We have a very important mission to take care of." Robin and Starfire were scared of Raven so they stopped arguing with each other.

Raven was feeling cold. She said "I should of brought a sweater. We had to leave so quickly that I didn't pack a few important things."

Zero took his cape off and asked "Would you like to use my cape as a blanket?"

Raven asked "You would trust me with that?"

Zero said "I know you're very gentle. After all you're a demon. You might as well be named Ms. Heartwarming." Zero handed his cape to Raven. Raven used it as a blanket.

Raven said "Thank you Zero. It's so comfortable. You're a bigger gentleman than I thought."

Robin angrily replied "He's a cruel punk. He's done tons of crimes."

Zero said "Whoever gave you a mouth is guilty of a crime."

Raven looked around the airplane and said "Your airplane is really fancy Zero."

Zero replied "Thank you." Zero decided to tell a lie. He said "The airplane cost lots of money. You have to work hard to get high quality stuff."

Raven said "I admire you for how hard you work. Most of Japan gave up before you gave them hope. You're a true hero."

Zero replied "You are too. I've done a lot of research on the Teen Titans. You, Aqualad, and the others have done amazing things."

Cyborg said "You didn't mention me."

Beast Boy replied "Zero's ignoring what me and Cyborg add to the team."

Zero said "Don't speak."

A few days later the plane that Zero, Raven, and the others arrived at the prince's palace. Zero said "You're going to need to work harder and more seriously than you've ever had. The prince is one of the most dangerous people in the world."

Cyborg replied "Me and my friends have defeated dozens of magical people."

Zero said "Bragging seems to be your main addition to this team. Stop acting like a kid. We need to stop the prince."

Kanon reported to Prince Schneizel about Zero being here. Schneizel asked "Are the Black Knights with him?"

Kanon said "He has some new additions to the team this time. I don't know who they are."

Schneizel thought about it and replied "I think that Zero employed some of the remaining members of the Teen Titans. Thankfully the tubs of magical power I drank have made me powerful enough to defeat all of them. Don't even bother getting the guards this time. I want to get rid of them by myself."

Zero and the others walked around Schneizel's palace. Zero said "There's always been like a hundred guards around this place. It's really weird that there's none this time."

Cyborg replied "It seems like you exaggerated about how dangerous Schneizel is."

Schneizel walked up to Zero and the others. He smiled and said "It's nice to meet fellow wizards. The superhero power that I stole has made me the most dangerous person in the world. I'm going to get rid of all of you."

Zero said "I won't let you do such an evil thing."

Schneizel replied "What you allow is irrelevant now. Your future is going to be nothing. Having no future is fitting since you're called Zero." Schneizel used his magical power to zap Zero across the room.

Cyborg proudly said "I'll get rid of the prince." Schneizel used his magical power to keep Cyborg's blasting powers from hurting him.

Starfire said "I hope that I can freeze him." Starfire tried to freeze Schneizel, but it didn't work.

Robin said "I'll get rid of the wicked prince." Robin started attacking Schneizel. Schneizel was a little surprised by Robin fighting skills. He knocked Schneizel to the ground. Schneizel recovered and used his magical power to blast Robin. Robin crash landed in the hallway.

Zero asked "Is he going to be okay?"

Raven said "He recovers from things like that every week." Raven had a nervous look on her face while saying "I don't know how we're going to defeat the prince."

Zero replied "I hope that you can think of a special way to stop him."

Raven thought about it and said "He's a little too confident. I think that a distraction and a geass attack will stop him."

Zero asked "How do you know that I have a geass?"

Raven said "I've done lots of research." Raven walked up to Schneizel. She planned on distracting him so Zero could use his geass. She said "Hi Prince Schneizel."

Schneizel replied "Your manners are appreciated, but greeting me seems rather pointless in this context."

Raven said "Well it's hard to resist the urge to be polite."

Schneizel replied "I relate to that."

Zero hid in the shadows and took off his mask so he could use his geass. Raven pushed Schneizel close to Zero to give the eye contact that's required for geass. Zero used his geass on Schneizel and said "Return the magical powers that you stole."

Schneizel replied "Okay Zero." Schneizel used a device to transport the magic to four tubs. Schneizel handed a tub of magic to each of the wizards.

Starfire said "We'll return this magic to the superheroes."

Cyborg replied "We better get there fast."

Zero was hanging out in a empty room of the palace. Raven walked in and asked "Are you going to come with us on the ride back to the Teen Titans' tower?"

Zero said "I'm sorry Raven, but I have important missions here. However I hope that you visit Japan when you have time to. I would have my pilot give you free flights here."

Raven smiled and said "I might do that."

Robin and the others were waiting for Raven so Robin said "Come to the airplane Raven. We need to get back to the tower quickly."

Raven sighed and said "I have to hurry." Raven was about to walk out of the room, but she briefly stopped walking and asked "Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

Zero said "Yes, but don't look at my face. I have a secret identity." Raven looked away while Zero took his mask off. He walked up to Raven and kissed her. Zero put his mask back on. Raven waved goodbye.

The next night Schneizel reported to the Emperor about what happened. Schneizel said "Wizard magic didn't work. However I've heard about a different type of magic that has potential."

Emperor Charles asked "What is it?"

Schneizel said "There's a type of magic called friendship. Can you have your sidekicks go to Equestria to get it?" Charles facepalmed.


End file.
